


Au Clair de Lune

by Khof



Series: Angstober2019 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 15:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khof/pseuds/Khof
Summary: "Would it be the same feel under the moonlight?"





	Au Clair de Lune

**4\. Au Clair de Lune (_Origin_)**

* * *

_Pukul sebelah lebih dua puluh tujuh menit, malam minggu ketiga musim gugur._

Api menyala, melahap sebuah rumah dan menjalar ke rumah lain,tangis dan jerit pilu, derap langkah kaki, nama yang diteriakkan, doa yang dilantunkan, setelah dentuman keras kala misil itu menghantam permukaan menjadi pembuka kekacauan lain di 'Wilayah Merah'.

Sekumpulan personel yang bergabung dalam grup gabungan angkatan bersenjata yang entah sudah berapa hari bertugas di tempat ini, segera berlari mengambil posisi, menjalankan misi mereka seperti biasa; terbagi dalam tim yang bertugas mengevakuasi, dan tim yang bertugas mengamankan—dan merebut kembali—wilayah yang diserang.

Malam musim gugur yang seharusnya sejuk, terasa sangat panas menyiksa, bagi mereka.  
Lewat tengah malam, di mana orang lain terlelap dengan nyaman di atas ranjang yang empuk...

"Arah jam sebelas!"

Letusan senjata menggema, peluru melesat mengejar satu sama lain, meleset beberapa inci dari kepala, bahu, tangan, leher— membentur batu tempat mereka berlindung.

Malam minggu ketiga musim gugur, di bawah pengawasan dewi malam...

  
Yukine menghela nafas, begitu ia membuka matanya, panorama malam Nexia menyambutnya; gemerlap, megah, dan... tampak damai.  
Tepat malam ini, beberapa tahun lalu—ia sendiri kesulitan mengingat kapan semua itu terjadi, malam ia nyaris kehilangan nyawanya. Satu tahun? Dua tahun? Lima tahun? Atau lebih dari itu?  
Ia mendongak,iris biru kelam memandang bulan sabit yang menggantung hiasi langit bersama sejumlah bintang yang terpencar. Tak terlalu terang, maupun terlalu redup.

Hawa kehadiran sosok lain menarik perhatiannya,  
Yukine melirik ke samping, dan benar saja—sosok yang sangat ia kenal sudah berdiri di sana entah sejak kapan.

"Bukankah belakangan ini lebih tenang dari biasanya?" Adrian membuka percakapan tanpa menoleh, mengeluarkan tabletnya.  
"Ya," sahut Yukine singkat, sepenuhnya menolehkan kepala kepada pria itu.  
Pulang lebih awal seperti biasa, pikir Adrian. Sebelah matanya bergulir pada Yukine. "Jadi. Malam ini sudah cukup."  
Yukine mengangguk, hendak berbalik—

"Hades."

Sepasang mata biru kelam membulat.

Seharusnya Yukine sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Adrian yang terlalu tiba-tiba. Contohnya seperti sekarang—ia bisa merasakan pria itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Terimakasih."

—

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Bucinktober prompt day 4 - Hug  
Adrian L Jarreau belong to Savitr07  
Yukine Hasano belong to Khof
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
